Darth Numorias
Darth Numorias is a Sith Lady within the Sith Empire and member of the elite, upper echelons of Sith during her time as Darth, amassing an impressive wealth and utilizing the prototype Quad-Saber Project or "Saber X", gaining her some notoriety apart from being a Bith. Appearance Darth Numorias is a female Bith with purple Sith tattoos adorning her head and body. Her originally black eyes have formed red rings outside the dark center thanks to prolonged immersion in the Dark Side. She often wears a skin-tight, sleeveless purple mesh suit with a black and red leather uniform over it that shows off her bust. A standard utility belt keeps her Sith under-robe in place. She wears leather-strapped boots with purple belt straps. She often keeps her Quad-Saber handles clipped onto the sides of her utility belt, on her hips. Personality Born on Ryloth to a poor Jizz-playing father and dancer girl mother, Numorias was brought up in a low-class world where luxury and power went to the Hutts who controlled their daily lives. However, when a Twi'lek enforcer kills her father in front of her whilst attempting to enslave her mother, Numorias displayed her immense power by snapping the Twi'lek's neck and Force-electrocuting his Nikto bodyguards to death, much to her mother's horror. After being sent to Korriban for her training, the young Bith girl realized soon how Imperial worlds treated aliens, Sith-included. Thus, Numorias had to gain fear and respect by cleverly pitting her enemies against each other in secret and finishing off the weakened survivors of the fray. It is through this tactic that she managed to become a Sith apprentice to an unknown Lord and, eventually, become a Darth after his death. As a Darth, Numorias is very social. She frequents a private, Sith-only Cantina on Dromund Kaas along with several of her like-minded colleagues and allies, socializing with them and attending parties. To add with this, she is well-invested in the entertainment industry and promotes artistic and musical expression and creativity among the Imperial and Sith community alike. Numorias has few spies, assassins, and personal agents and hands attending to her own devices, not wanting to keep track of her own private army as much as other Sith do but wishing to have some well-trusted individuals attending to her projects and personal desires. It is also for this reason that she only takes one apprentice at a time. Her first apprentice apparently died on a mission because he was doted on too much by Numorias and, as a result, was overconfident and couldn't handle the situation he was tasked with. Learning from this, the Bith Dark Lady took to personally teaching her second apprentice rather than give them the material to teach themselves. Numorias took to Sanguis more than her first apprentice, trying to recruit him even when the young Sith already had a master and going so far as to offer to have his master assassinated. Once Sanguis is her apprentice, she personally trains him as well as speaks to him on a friendly level beyond the formal "master and apprentice", such as asking him of his opinions on things and giving him guidance when in doubt. She is exceedingly proud to be one of the few Sith alive to have not only used the Prototype Quad-Saber but use it effectively. She uses it mostly as a ranged, thrown-and-guided weapon but can effectively use it close-ranged with well-timed maneuvers to deactivate certain blades before they can reach her body and then reactivate them near her opponent's weak spot. She was taught how to do this by her fellow Darth, Darth Thell. Indulgent and boastful of her bodily charms, Numorias doesn't shy away from flirting with Sith she finds fetching or exciting herself with less-than-legal accessories. As Sith, she finds herself above the law that most "ordinary" Imperial citizens have to abide by. History Quad-Sabers Force Ability Trivia